


Kneel

by damiensirius



Series: Adult Diversion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sub Sirius Black, Top Remus Lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! Feel free to point them out so I can correct them xx





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrohmansMelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrohmansMelodies/gifts), [ayegay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayegay/gifts).



> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! Feel free to point them out so I can correct them xx

_"Kneel."_

It was _almost_ embarrassing, how every fibre of Sirius’ being instantly reacted to the command. Less than twenty-four hours ago, he probably would have been, but after everything they had talked about throughout this whole afternoon, he was maxed out.

He sank to his knees, looking up at Remus, his excitement and lust blatantly written in his face. Remus looked down at him, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“Good boy,” he said quietly, the words making Sirius shiver with desire. Remus placed his hand under Sirius’ chin and raised his head lightly, looking him directly in the eyes. “Today wasn’t easy for you, was it, baby?”

“No, Sir.” Sirius shook his head lightly, as much as Remus’ grip allowed. They had sat down today and Remus had asked him what had felt like a million questions about all kinds of sexual acts and kinks and whatnot and about how comfortable Sirius would be doing those things (or having them done to him). His face had been burning the whole time and he’d barely been able to look Remus in the eyes. Of course, he understood why it was important to communicate openly, but to talk about all his sexual fantasies and wishes like that, had been very difficult for him to do.

Of course, embarrassment wasn’t the only thing that conversation had made him feel. Talking about those things, inevitably had led to him imagining doing them with Remus. And since there had been a lot more things he would love, like, or was at least curious to try out, than things he wouldn’t want to do at all, he had been squirming in his seat soon.

“I’m very grateful – and very proud of you – that you talked about all of this so openly, baby,” Remus said earnestly.

“Thank you, Sir,” Sirius’ voice was barely louder than a whisper, but the praise excited him and made him feel good.

“Now, do you think you’ve been a good boy for me today and deserve a reward?”

Sirius’ eyes widened slightly and he looked up at Remus, silently, not knowing how to answer the question.

“It’s not a trick question, baby.” Remus’ voice was soft. “And there’s no wrong answer. I just want to hear what you think.”

Sirius hesitated for a moment. “Yes?” he said then, not being able to help it sounding like a question.

Remus silently raised an eyebrow, sternly looking down at Sirius. For a moment, he was confused. Had he said the wrong thing after all? But then he remembered.

“Yes, Sir,” he corrected himself quickly. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

Remus nodded, satisfied, before he continued. “I also think you deserve a reward.” A light smile played around his lips. “What would you like to do?”

Sirius shifted a little when the flood of ideas made a certain body part of him react instantly. “Ah. So– So many things, Sir.”

“I can imagine that.” Remus chuckled softly. His hand slid from under Sirius’ chin to his hair, pushing it back from Sirius’ face and then gripping it firmly in the back of his head, pulling his head back. Sirius moaned quietly at the pain. “What’s the first thing that comes to your mind, that you want to do _right now_?”

Sirius’ eyes dropped to Remus’ crotch, at eye level with him and barely a foot away. When Sirius looked back up at Remus, he saw a smirk on the other one’s face. Obviously, he had understood what Sirius meant. Nevertheless, he just kept looking at Sirius. Waiting.

“Use your words, baby,” he said, when Sirius remained silent.

“Oh.” Sirius shifted again, feeling the blood rush to his face. It was silly, that after everything they had talked about today, he still felt embarrassed saying those things out loud.

Remus was holding his head firmly in position, his green eyes intense. Sirius’ squirmed under his gaze and his pants were starting to become uncomfortably tight.

“If you say it now… I won’t make you beg for it.”

Sirius shivered at the words and his cock was throbbing, begging to be touched. “I– I want to suck your cock, Sir,” he said then. Just barely managing to hold eye contact.

Remus looked pleased, his hand let go of Sirius’ hair without a word. He started to undo his belt. Agonisingly slow.

Sirius’ hands were twitching and he clenched them to fists on his thighs. When Remus paused his movements, after just having opened his belt, Sirius could have screamed from frustration. His fists were clenching firmly. He wanted to tear Remus’ clothes off him so badly. But even more than that, he wanted to behave. To obey. So, he sat there, his hands firmly pressed against his thighs and just looked, waiting for Remus to continue.

When he didn’t, Sirius looked up at Remus’ face and was met with a very satisfied but also very challenging look.

“Sir!” Sirius squirmed, not able to stop it from sounding whiny.

“Yes, baby?” Remus asked innocently.

“You said you wouldn’t make me beg!”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.” Sirius clenched his jaw frustrated. “Sir,” he added, just a split second too slow. He knew Remus had definitely noticed.

“If you want to beg, baby, I would enjoy that a lot, but I’m not telling you to.”

Sirius groaned frustrated but decided to just shut up in the hope that Remus would eventually continue.

Ever so slowly, Remus reached towards the button of his pants. Sirius let out a strained exhale, fighting against the growing urge to push Remus’ hands away and tear the clothes off him.

“Are you getting impatient, baby?” Remus asked, a cocky smile on his lips.

“Yes, Sir,” Sirius answered, as calmly as he could get his voice to be.

“Would you like to give me a hand with this?”

The words had barely left Remus’ mouth and Sirius was already scrambling forwards – nearly toppling over and crashing into him in his eagerness – mumbling “yes, please” and “thank you, Sir” over and over again while he all but tore open Remus’ jeans and pulled them down. Remus’ chuckled at Sirius’ enthusiasm, but didn’t ask him to slow down. Sirius barely took the time to push down Remus’ underwear, before he leaned forward and kissed and licked his way across his hips, moaning gratefully.

Remus buried his hand in Sirius’ hair; not stopping him or leading him, but a tight grip nevertheless. Sirius grabbed the base of Remus’ cock and jerked him a few times, before he closed his lips around the tip of it. Remus hummed approvingly and Sirius greedily sucked him deeper.

“That’s very good, baby,” Remus praised, now tightening his grip in Sirius’ hair a little bit more, pushing him further down on his cock. Sirius wholly gave in, letting Remus lead him, even when Remus pulled him closer until Sirius gagged around his thick cock. For a few seconds, Remus held Sirius firmly in place, before pulling back to let him breathe. Spit was dripping from Sirius’ chin, but when he looked up at Remus, his eyes gleamed with excitement.

“Do you wanna keep going, baby?”

A throaty moan escaped Sirius’ lips. “Oh, please, Sir. Yes. Please.”

Remus smiled pleased and tightened his grip in Sirius’ hair again. Sirius let himself be completely guided by Remus’ hand, he let Remus fully control the depth and pace of each stroke and he loved every second of it. Even more he loved each and every moan of Remus, knowing that he was the one causing them. That he was the one giving him pleasure.

Sirius’ own cock was still throbbing hard and pressing against his pants, demanding attention, but it seemed secondary right now.

Remus made Sirius gag on his cock over and over again, both of them moaning whenever it happened again. It made Sirius’ eyes water and the tears mixed together with the spit running from his mouth and dripped from his chin.

“Mhh, that feels so good, baby,” Remus moaned.

Sirius moaned around Remus’ cock and grabbed the back of Remus’ thighs and pulled himself closer, greedily sucked him deeper into his mouth, ignoring the sharp pain in his scalp when Remus’ hand didn’t follow him. For a few moments, Remus loosened his grip and let Sirius continue, before he grabbed Sirius’ hair and pulled him back. Sirius protested against the pull, trying to keep himself close, but when the pain got too strong, he eventually gave in.

“Ow,” he said reproachfully.

Remus raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “You know it wouldn’t have hurt as much if you hadn’t pulled against it.”

Sirius couldn’t help grinning. “I know. But I didn’t want to stop, Sir.”

“Mhm, I noticed that.” Remus let go of Sirius’ hair and instead swiped some sweaty strands away from his forehead. “Stand up,” he said then.

“But I—”

“Shh,” Remus interrupted him. “Stand up. _Now_ ,” his voice was sharper this time. It left no room for arguing.

Sirius complied, staggering lightly after kneeling for a while, but Remus held onto his arm and helped him find his balance.

“Are you okay?”

Sirius nodded. “Yes. Thank you, Sir.”

Remus brushed a few more stray hairs out of Sirius’ face and then leaned in and kissed him deeply. Sirius moaned against Remus’ lips, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Remus’ hands slid up Sirius’ sides and towards his chest until they found his nipples, pinching them just firmly enough to elicit a sharp gasp from Sirius’ mouth. He alternated between rolling them between his fingers and pulling them until Sirius had to break the kiss, his head falling back into his neck and his back arching.

“Oh! Oh, _please_ , Sir. Please,” he moaned.

“What do you want, baby?”

Sirius groaned and squirmed under Remus’ intense gaze. “Please touch me, Sir.”

“I am touching you, baby.” Remus grazed Sirius’ nipples with his fingernails, making him shiver.

“Not– Not like that, Sir.” Sirius’ body couldn’t decide between wanting to avoid the stimulation and wanting more. It was both arousing and unsatisfying.

“No?” Remus asked, his eyebrow cocking, and pulled his hands back.

“Nonono– don’t stop,” Sirius protested, arching his back towards Remus. “Please, Sir.”

Remus grinned lightly, and placed his hands on Sirius’ shoulders, nudging him to turn around so his back was leaning against Remus’ chest. When Remus’ hands slid lower and his fingers continued teasing Sirius’ nipples, Sirius let out a whiny sound. Not much later though, Remus right hand started to wander further down until it slipped inside the waistband of Sirius’ underwear. Impatiently, Sirius thrust his hips forward, which was immediately met with a sharp, punishing bite right where his shoulder and neck met.

“Patience,” Remus growled.

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

Remus licked soothingly over the spot he’d just bitten while he pulled Sirius’ pants down with his left hand, his right still firmly wrapped around Sirius’ erection. Sirius gritted his teeth, forcing his hips to be still.

Remus’ hand started moving _oh so slowly_ with a firm grip. He peppered every inch of Sirius he could reach with delicate kisses, interrupted by bites every now and then. His left hand had slid up to Sirius’ chest again, teasing his nipples until Sirius thought he was going to lose his mind.

Any self-control he had thought he had was flying out the window and Sirius was squirming in Remus’ arms, trying to get more sensation but attempting to get away from it at the same time.

But Remus was holding him firmly and kept on jerking Sirius off, almost painfully slow.

“Sir, please– please may I cum?” Sirius moaned heavily, his whole body trembling.

Remus lowered his lips to Sirius’ ear and pressed a kiss right behind it. “No,” he said quietly but firmly, his hand keeping up the same, torturous rhythm.

It took all Sirius had to not curse out loud. “ _Please_ ,” he pressed out between clenched teeth. His thighs were trembling and his knees were threatening to give up. “Oh, please, Sir!”

“No,” Remus repeated, nibbling on Sirius earlobe, but this time he stopped moving his hand.

Sirius cried out, both in frustration and relief. He had been so close to the relief his body begged for – but also so close to disobeying Remus’ orders which he did not want.

Remus held Sirius tightly against his chest, kissing his neck and murmuring soothing words, until Sirius’ breathing had calmed down. “You okay, baby?” he asked, pressing another kiss against Sirius’ soft skin.

“Ah–huh.” Sirius nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He turned his head, his lips looking for Remus’.

“You’re doing really great, baby,” Remus said after breaking the kiss. “Such a good boy.”

Sirius bit his lip, not able to help the smile appearing on his face. “Thank you, Sir.”

Remus pressed a kiss against Sirius’ temple, before letting go of him and stepping back. “Take off your pants,” he said then. “And get on the bed. On your knees. Face down.”

“Yes, Sir.” Excitement flooded Sirius’ body and he obliged eagerly.

Remus disposed of the rest of his own clothes and stepped up, kneeling on the edge behind Sirius. “You look very beautiful, baby,” he murmured lowly and pressed a kiss on the small of Sirius’ back.

“Thank you, Sir.” Sirius’ voice sounded hoarse. He pushed his hips back a little bit, trying to press his ass against Remus’ pelvis, but Remus stopped him.

“Now, don’t be greedy,” he reprimanded Sirius. “You’re gonna get what you want soon enough.”

Sirius hummed approvingly when Remus leaned over and fished the lube from the drawer of the nightstand. Moments later, he felt Remus’ slick fingers pressing against his hole. Remus leaned closer, his left hand stroking along Sirius’ chest, until it found his nipple, while the fingers of his right hand pushed into him.

Remus took his time, slowly stretching Sirius, bringing him to the edge of his orgasm another few times, but denying him release every time.

Sirius’ fingers dug into the mattress and he was panting heavily, leaning his sweaty forehead against the sheets. “Please— may I— _oh god,_ please may I come?”

“That’s very flattering, baby, but for now you can just call me Sir. And no. You may not.”

Sirius cried out in frustration, his thighs trembling with the effort it took him to hold back his orgasm. “Fuck you,” he pressed out between clenched teeth, before he could stop himself.

Remus’ pulled his fingers back immediately and Sirius groaned at the sudden emptiness.

“Excuse me?” The tone of Remus’ voice made goose bumps spread on Sirius’ whole body. “Do you want to repeat that?”

Sirius shook his head hastily. “No, Sir. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“Mhh. That’s what I thought.” Remus pressed a kiss against the small of Sirius’ back. “One day I’m gonna teach you some manners, baby.”

Sirius shivered with excitement at the promise that lay behind Remus’ words. He was tempted to misbehave again, to see how Remus would do it. There were so many possibilities.

The things they had talked about this afternoon and everything Sirius had agreed to that could possibly be used to _teach him some manners_ came to his mind and Sirius almost came just at the thought of it.

“What are you thinking about?” Remus asked, noticing Sirius’ growing excitement.

Sirius squirmed embarrassed, feeling the blood rush to his face. “About— about how you would do it. Teach me some manners, I mean.”

“I see. And that thought excites you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Sirius answered honestly. “Very much.”

“That was not meant to be an encouragement to disobey.”

“I know, Sir. I’ll behave.”

“Good.” Remus tightened his grip on Sirius’ hips and shifted him back in the proper position again. Sirius let out a long–drawn moan when Remus pushed into him. He thrust his hips back, welcoming the familiar stretch. Remus let him move freely for a few moments, leaning forwards until he could grab Sirius’ hair with his right hand. A curse slipped over Sirius’ lips when Remus pulled just hard enough for it to hurt. Sirius stopped moving and Remus slowly started. He pulled back until he almost completely slipped out of Sirius and then thrust forward. Hard.

Sirius grunted, his fingernails digging deep into the mattress and he could have sworn he saw stars for a moment. Remus repeated the movement, hitting Sirius’ prostate with every thrust and it didn’t take a whole lot until Sirius was on the edge of his orgasm once more.

“Please, Sir––” Sirius started, but got interrupted by another hard thrust that made him moan loudly. “Please, may I come?”

Remus took his time; thrusting a few more times before he answered. “No.”

The single syllable did nothing but excite Sirius even more – making it even harder to fight back his orgasm. He pressed his face against the mattress, trying to stifle the cries he let out every time Remus thrust into him. But Remus grabbed his hair firmly and yanked Sirius’ head back.

“Don’t do that,” he growled. “I want to hear you.”

“Fuck.” Sirius’ voice pitched, when the pain made a wave of pleasure wash over him. Remus’ fingers were still buried in Sirius’ hair, holding him in position. Every time Remus let out a moan or a grunt, Sirius could feel electric bolts shooting through his whole body. Every fibre of his being was tense, torn between the need to come and wanting to obey.

“You come when I tell you to. Not sooner, do you understand?” Remus’ voice was rough, wrecked with passion.

Sirius could barely get himself together enough to answer. “Yes, Sir.”

“If you need me to stop, because you can’t hold back anymore, you tell me. If you come without permission, I will punish you.”

Sirius cursed under his breath and only when Remus yanked his hair sharply, he realised he’d forgotten to answer. “Yes, Sir,” he said again. He’d barely finished the sentence when Remus sped up and fucked him harder and Sirius cried out with pleasure.

The grip in Sirius’ hair loosened and Remus let go of it, instead leaning forward and thrusting into Sirius from another angle. Sirius cursed loudly and he felt himself clenching tightly around Remus, his orgasm building up fast.

“Stop!” he cried out when he felt he couldn’t hold back another second. “Please, I––” His whole body trembled when Remus stopped moving immediately. Sirius could feel tears burning in his eyes as he tried to catch his breath again. “Please, Sir. Please let me come,” he begged.

“Soon, baby.” Remus peppered Sirius’ back with kisses and gave him a few more seconds, before he slowly started moving again. Quickly, he built up to the same speed he’d had before and almost as quickly, Sirius felt himself nearing the edge once again.

Remus repeated the play two more times – each time taking Sirius so close to the edge that he felt like he was going to explode when Remus stopped moving.

“You’re doing so well,” Remus praised, as his hips picked up pace yet again. “You’re such a good boy.”

Sirius couldn’t get himself together enough to thank him. He was just begging for release over and over again, almost deliriously. He could feel every single one of Remus’ thrusts in his whole body and his hands were clinging to the bedsheets as though he would fall apart if he let go.

Remus’ grip in Sirius’ hips tightened and his breathing sped up. “Do you want to come?” he asked, his voice hoarse; wrecked with passion.

“Oh, please. _Please_. Yes, Sir. Please!” He stumbled over his words, almost giving in too early, but forcing himself to hold back.

“Good.” Remus paused for a moment, thrusting a few more times, before he finally, _finally_ , said, “Now. Come for me, baby.”

Sirius let out a hoarse cry as pleasure washed over him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and – _fuck it_ – he _did_ see stars and he cried out Remus’ name, who kept fucking him through his orgasm, dragging it out as long as possible.

Only when Remus’ hips eventually came to a stuttering halt and he pulled out of Sirius, Sirius realised that Remus had come too. He’d been too caught up in his own pleasure to notice.

When Remus let go of Sirius’ hips, Sirius’ knees gave in and he slid down on the mattress, his belly pressing against the sticky mess he’d made there just before. He was still trying to catch his breath, still shuddering from the aftermath.

Remus settled down next to him, stroking Sirius’ sweaty hair from his face and kissed him on the cheek. “That was amazing, baby. You’ve been such a good boy for me.”

Sirius didn’t have enough energy left for more than to open his eyes and smile at Remus, but it was enough. Remus returned his smile and kissed him again, before pulling them both in a more comfortable position and wrapping his arms around Sirius.

They lay there in silence for a long while, Remus kissing every inch of Sirius he could reach over and over again and repeating what a good boy he’d been and Sirius just lying in his arms, languidly stroking Remus’ hand with his thumb.

“Sir?” Sirius asked eventually with a raspy voice.

“Yes, baby?”

“I enjoyed that… a lot.” He turned his head to look Remus in the eyes. “That was really great.”

Remus smiled softly and kissed him on the lips. “That’s good. It wasn’t too much?”

“No, Sir.” Sirius shook his head. “It was very intense, but… not too much. I would have told you.”

“Very good.” Remus kissed him again. “I enjoyed it a lot, too.”      

Sirius smiled happily and curled up closer against Remus again. He was sticky and sweaty and he needed a shower, but that was secondary right now. First, he just wanted to enjoy the moment some more.


End file.
